Liu Fei Long
Fei Long Liu (劉飛龍 Ryū Feiron, Chinese: Liú Fēilóng) is a main character of the Finder Series. He is the head of a drug syndicate called Baishe and he is initially introduced as a Chinese mafia leader who has a grudge against Ryuichi Asami. Early on in the story, Fei Long takes an interest in Akihito Takaba, while Fei Long is seeking a way to get revenge against Asami. Appearance Fei Long is a very tall, slender and beautiful fair-skinned young man with long black hair (dark green in the OVA) that goes past his back and brown eyes with noticeably long eyelashes. The length of his hair is a distinguishing feature of Fei Long as other characters have commented on this part of his appearance. He sometimes pulls his hair back into a ponytail or braid. Fei Long usually wears opulent traditional Chinese clothing, but occasionally he wears a suit. Tao (Fei Long's attendant) helps him brush his hair and chooses the wardrobe that Fei Long wears at home. Ever since childhood, Fei Long has had long hair and his hair is so beautiful that his adopted father told Fei Long that his hair shouldn't be cut short. Although, he was forced to have a short haircut when he was in prison and he grew his hair out again later on. Personality Fei Long is a cold but introverted man. Synonyms for Introverted: Shy, quiet, reserved and timid Background Fei Long was born in Hong Kong and he was once a partner of Ryūichi Asami until Asami shot Toh (Fei Long's biological father). A rift formed between them and he deserted Asami and returned to Hong Kong to work for a group there, later becoming leader of the Baishe Mafia, the Chinese mafia. Abilities Fei Long's skill, as revealed in the Finder Series character book, is his martial arts ability. While his adopted father was still alive, he used his fighting skills to work as an assassin. Fei Long is also proficient with weapons, and is shown to use both guns and knives. He has skill in business management, as well as the ability to hold onto his position as a mafia leader through ruthless means. Relationships Ryūichi Asami Fei Long was once a partner of Asami long ago, back then Asami had a complicated relationship with him marked with Asami treating him with unexpected kindness and concern. It can also be surmised that the two had a developing relationship not only based on mutual respect but also one that was deeper than friendship. In the manga, Fei's older adoptive brother shot their adoptive father which led to the father's death. Ryuichi, in turn, shot the older adoptive brother which led him to die. Both adoptive brother and father have spoken to Fei, with the father telling Fei about how he was regarded and loved as a son. Meanwhile, the older adoptive brother lied and made Fei believe that Ryuichi killed the adoptive father who Fei loved so much. To add more complications, there was a confrontation between Fei, Fei's biological father, and Ryuichi. The events happened so fast and in the end Fei was shot by his biological father. Ryuichi shot Fei's biological father. However, with the way that events and circumstances unfolded as well as the lie that the adoptive brother had said before he died, Fe was led to believe that Ryuichi killed his adoptive brother and father and then shot him. Fei was hospitalized and after his gunshot wounds healed, he was tried in court and sent to prison. All this time, he believed that Ryuichi betrayed him and he vowed revenge. After Fei Long's father and adoptive father died, Fei Long blamed Asami. Ever since then the two have become rivals and they are currently residing in different countries. Tao Fei Long's ward who lives in Hong Kong as a part of the Baishe. He is a stubborn and brave boy who doesn't hesitate to fight men twice his size to protect Fei Long. He eventually befriends the strange Japanese boy named Akihito Takaba, that Fei Long brings back to Hong Kong. Fei Long entrusts one of his most sacred possessions to the boy to protect, a key to a safety deposit box that holds the deed to a Casino in Macao, something that was passed down to him from his father. Tao also acts as a servant of sorts to Fei Long, he is the one who brings his meals and takes them away. Trivia *The name Fei Long means "fly, flying, hover, flutter" (飛) (fei) "dragon" (龙, 龍) (long) in Chinese. *Fei Long's surname Liu'' ''means "kill, destroy" (刘). *His birthday is February 1. *His birthplace and residence is in Hong-Kong, China. *His blood type is AB. *He is 179 cm tall (5'10.5"). *He weighs 63 kg (139 lbs). *His shoe size is 27cm. *His hobbies are reading and collecting old books. *His favorite clothing is traditional Chinese dress. *His favorite food is stir fry with oyster sauce. *According to the Finder Series guide, the type of people he likes are those who deviate from his idea of common sense. *He has a low tolerance for alcohol and gets drunk easily. *He does not have a driver's license. *In Finder no Rakuin, it is implied that Fei Long wants someone who lived in the underworld while Ryūichi Asami wanted the opposite (Asami wants someone who doesn't lived in the underworld). Gallery Feilong flower1.png|Feilong in the manga Feilong colored.jpg|Feilong in color Shousetsu Finder no Rakuin.jpg Finder Series1.jpeg|Feilong in the background with Ryūichi Asami (Middle) and Akihito Takaba (Front) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from China Category:Finder Series